


I Can't Stop Kissing You Challenge

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Channel: Rogue Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Couch Cuddles, Couple goals, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is a Sap, Kissing, Levi is Just Being His Cute Self, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Eren Yeager, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), YouTube Challenges, YouTube!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: I can't stop kissing you challenge or just YouTuber!Eren being a sap on Shy!Levi.





	I Can't Stop Kissing You Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm easily influence..... This is inspired by DionYorkie and Sebb on YouTube! Cutest couple!

"Good day my fellow Titans!" Eren cheered. 

"It's another beautiful day outside but I rather spend the day here with you guys!" Eren held his hand up, both spread wide like a huge hug. 

"And no, this is not another click bait prank. No. This is the real deal." Eren clapped his hands.

"Today, I will be doing a prank on my boyfriend. And a lot of you guys requested that I should do this popular prank or much of a challenge. And also, thousands of you guys were shouting at me in the comments: DO A VIDEO WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"What better to feature my boyfriend than a 'I can't stop kissing you for 24 hours challenge'?"

"Okay, first thing first. I don't mind giving my boyfriend unlimited kisses... For a year. But you see- Oh I forgot! My boyfriend's name is Levi. You guys sometimes saw him when I have problems taking off some of the clothes on my previous huals."

Another clip was inserted. It shows just one of the scenes where Eren is having trouble taking off one of the clothing from his hual.

"Levi! Honey! Help me!" Eren screamed. The shirt was wrapped his chest, both sleeves refused to move from his arms 

"Ugh, what now?" A groan can be heard, then a small pale man with midnight hair comes into view. "Oh, Eren what did you get into again?"

"Help." Eren whined.

The other man- Levi sighed and pulled the straining peice of fabric on Eren's body.

The short clip was cut with a smooth transition. "Yes, that's my boyfriend." Eren confirmed as a picture of Levi pop at the corner. "Yes, his hot. Yes, his out of my league. But he choose me people!" Eren exclaimed. 

"Now that the introduction is done, the cameras are all set, it's time to commence the challenge!!!"

*****

Levi sat on the couch with a book in his hands with Glade, their cat, on his lap purring with delight.

"Hey, sexy~" Eren approached, swaying his hips. Levi didn't look up, gaze fixed on his book.

"Fuck off." Came a grunt from the raven.

"Ahhh, that's cute." Eren lean down, placing a kiss on the raven's cheek.

The raven just hummed in reply. Features soften at the gesture.

Eren hopped next to him, snaking his arms around, pulling the raven and locking their lips.

Levi pulled away and glared at his partner. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" Eren held both hands up in surrender. When Levi's death glare didn't pulled away from him, the brunet chuckled, pulling the raven on his arms. "I swear, I just love you that's all~" Eren kissed the hair, leaving fluttering kisses on the raven's temple, the crease on the his brows, and the tip of his nose. 

"You're a sap." Levi commented, death glare completely broken down. 

Gradually, Levi bend to the kisses. Kissing brunet back but ast he clock ticks, the wrinkles between his brows came back as Eren didn't stop showering him with kisses. 

"Okay, stop. I'm reading here." Levi stated as he push the clingy brunet. 

"No!" Eren eeped stubbornly. Launching on the raven.

"No! Dammit! Fucking stop you over grown puppy!" Levi shouted as Eren pinned him on the couch and attacking his face with butterfly kissess.

"Owww!" 

Eren fell out of the couch, hands covering his shin. Levi quickly got on his feet, grabbing his fallen book.

"Stop being an idiot..." He mumbled but the camera fully capture the blush on his face as he walk out followed by a soft click of the door.

"Owww..." Eren groan on his spot. After minute, he manage to stand, more like crawl to the hidden camera. 

"Hey guys," Eren manage to smile the pain away. "If you didn't know, Levi kicked Eren junior." He hissed. "Don't worry, I have a camera set up on the devil's room, just give me a sec."

Levi closed the door behind him yet he didn't locked it. He flops on his bed, laying on his front as he open his book, flipping the pages. "Fucking Yeager, now where was it?"

Levi skimmed through the pages, looking for some familiar words as his guide. Unfortunately, the raven let go of his book and planted his face on the mattress.

Face still on the mattress, Levi's hands searched for his pillow, once he felt the fluffy pillow, he grabs it and hides his face. The camera didn't failed capturing his rose stained cheeks at the process.

Not shortly after, a knock came from the door.

"Levi? Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Levi manage with the pillow still on his face.

The sound of the door opening and close noting Eren's entrance. Then came the said brunet.

When Levi felt the bed dips, he grips the pillow. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just want to cuddle and covered you with kisses for at least 24 hours." Eren looked at the camera and winked. 

"That's stupid. You're stupid..." 

"Come on Levi, please." Eren started pulling the pillow off. 

"No!" Levi grip tighten on the material. "Get the fucking away from me!"

"Awwww, cute~" Eren cooed. 

After a few tugging, Eren manage to take the pillow off the raven's grasps.

"Kiss attack!" Eren announced. Forcing Levi to face him.

"Eren! No!" Levi tried to cover his face at the assult.

"Why?" Eren pulled away, using his famous puppy eyes. "Don't you like my kisses? Am I a bad kisser? Do you not love me?"

Levi looked away, both hands covering his red face. "If you care for my health you'll stop witht he fucking kisses!"

"Levi, I brushed my teeth and mouth wash, I used anti bacterial ones."

"Still, my heart will explode. I'm gonna die!" Levi covers his face but that also failed to fully cover the redness of his cheeks that unfortunately for the raven, reached his neck.

Eren stared at him. Frozen at the words that his lover just said. The video cuts and was replaced with another video of Eren on his usual filming room. Head down, both hands rubbing his temples. He slowly look up from the camera. "Guys, I'm sorry. I failed."

Eren sat up formally. "How could I possibly win?! You guys don't understand why those words is such a big deal to me. You see, Levi doesn't usual say things. I hardly even pulled out the words I love you from him but even with out words, I knew exactly how he felt."

Eren went dead air for a while. Dazed as he tried to replay what recently happened on his brain. "Oh! Sorry, I spaced out there guys. So in conclusion, I failed this challenge and I don't think I'll ever try this again. Levi's my weakness." Eren sobs.

"Anyway!" Eren quickly switched. "Five this video a like if you enjoy it and comment down below what you think, should I make more videos with my boyfriend? Because Levi already gave me a go signal but he doesn't know that I'm already doing this."

Eren straighten, placing his fist on his chest and his other on his back. His signature salute. "Farewell everybody until the next video!"


End file.
